The Ascended
by Lashiex
Summary: What happens when the Dark Brotherhood's night mother duties must be turned over? She will rest in the void with the dread father but they need a replacement, but poor sweet Cicero has his head in the clouds watching a pretty half elf named Raven. Its a Cicero love story, so if you are like Nazir and hate jesters then don't read. Everything is owned by Bethesda.
1. Chapter 1

Cicero was escorted into the dark brotherhood sanctuary by the blonde mistress, Astrid, followed by Arnbjorn and Nazir who carried the Unholy Matrons coffin. He felt excitement and anxious having located the last sanctuary running in Skyrim, he was not sure how this leg of his journey would go, seeing all the bad luck that followed him. He hoped that this one wouldn't burn down or be infiltrated. He was even unsure of this leader and 'her' sanctuary. The night mother was the true lady to follow but yet he was glad to have a home again after having been on the road for what felt like years. It had been a long journey. But they got into the sanctuary and placed the night mother's coffin in the main area past the entrance by a small water fall while everyone gathered around to greet the new comer. Astrid introduced him to everyone, Festus Krex, Babette, Gabriella, and Veezara, she also mentioned that one was missing due to the fact that she was on a mission. Cicero was surprised how small this sanctuary was, no wonder the Dark Brotherhood didn't have much of a reputation out here. But that was all going to change now that the night mother could reestablish out here and he felt that he may be able to do a few missions himself, oh how he missed the sweet killing with his blades.

"Hello, hello, hello everyone, I am Cicero the night mothers Keeper. I look forward to meeting all of you individually." He said in his high laugh tilted voice, he danced in his place laughing.

"Guys, will you help Cicero get situated in his room and help set up the Night mother in the glass room?" The men nodded to follow her orders and Cicero saw a shadowy figure enter the room from the same hallways he came in from. She wore the black and red robes like Gabriella but instead of her hood she wore in place a circlet of silver and ruby, a hood down over her shoulders. She looked to be half elf and maybe Nord her ears only slightly pointed and pierced. She had a half shaved head with the blackest hair, like raven wings, her eyes down as she quickly walked over to Astrid. Cicero stopped dancing and stared for a second. He was astonished by her for the moment. Then Nazir called upon him, breaking him from his staring.

Raven POV

Boy was I tired. I had just finished my first three contracts from Nazir and was walking back into the Sanctuary, hopefully Astrid had that real mission she was talking about when I had left. It had been, refreshing, to get out there and spread the fear of the Brotherhood. Watching the light leave their eyes always gave me such a high. It was glorious to have a place to call home that accepted me for how I was. I walked past the entrance where Astrid normally was and I heard laughter in the main area of the Sanctuary, a very strange laughter. I wondered what was going on. Walking down everyone was gathered around a large shipping chest and there was a jester dancing there laughing. I had never seen him before, he must be new, past the jester clothes he wore he had striking red hair and white Imperial skin, his green eyes danced with his jester happiness. My heart skipped a beat as I flushed a little, I turned my head down and walked over to Astrid quickly as it seemed he was going over the box with the guys.

"Ah, Raven, you're back how did it go?" She asked with a small smile.

"They went well, another great day for the Brotherhood. Sooooo uh, who's the clown?" I asked, barley glancing towards him.

"Some guy claiming to be the Keeper of the Unholy Matron named Cicero, and in the box is her and her casket. I'm not completely sure about it yet." She said quietly to me. I nodded and watched the jester while he talked to Veezara, his back to me. "By the way see me at some point tomorrow; I have your first big contract available." She smiled at me with a rare happiness.

"Will do Astrid, I'm going to grab a drink and go to bed probably, I am tired." And almost on cue I yawned. She patted my shoulder. Nazir walked by me to go outside and I stopped him to turn in my contracts.

"Welcome back Raven, how did it go?" He asked his voice dripping in his usual sarcasm as I told him they were all dead. He gave me my cash out for them and kept going about his business. I heard a soft crunch behind me and I turned around quickly, thinking Veezara was trying to scare me again. Only thing though is Veezara didn't wear a jester's hat. I gasped in shock almost stumbling back a little from the breech in personal space and the fact that I didn't expect him to approach me.

"Oh, what the hell, by Sithis you startled me" I exclaimed, he leaned forward, raising an eyebrow.

"And who might you be little raven?" He asked, I eyed him as I was caught off guard for a second. His green eyes were like emeralds.

"Raven…" I said with slight uncertainty, he was confused for a second.

"You know, a black bird associated with dark and death?" He laughed.

"No, my name is Raven." His eyes got bigger.

"Ooohhh Cicero see's now. Such a fool. Well I am the Keeper of the Unholy Matron, Cicero. Mother and I have traveled far from Cyrodil" I tried to smile as friendly as I could without being awkward.

"Well welcome to the Sanctuary, I'm pretty new myself" I subconsciously ran my hand over the shaved side of my head. It was then that Arnbjorn called the jester over to help retrieve his stuff from the wagon. Cicero glanced at me again before he ran off to follow him. I breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't till then that I had felt tense. I shook my head, 'I must be tired' I walked over to the center dining area in the back to sit with Gabriella, I was going to sit and relax and have a drink before I made some food. I sipped my ale.

"Sister, how are you today?" She asked in her high soft voice. We smiled.

"Tired, ready to sleep in my bed" We quietly had some chit chat for a while, Babette joined us too and I restocked some of my poisons with her. "So Gabriella, stab any unicorns with crocheting needles lately?" I asked, we laughed heartily. It was our joke from when we first met. They headed out of the kitchen at that point as they went to go about their business and I got up to make some food. I looked about to see what I had available. I threw some venison in the cooking pot with some water, carrots, potatoes, some grain and salt. I stood by it, watching it simmer and boil up. 'What was up with what happen with Cicero, I'm normally good around people, and something about him threw me off.' I shook my head a bit and finished the tankard of ale I had. I heard someone coming down the wooden stairs.

"Care for a refill sweet sister?" It was Cicero again. I coughed slightly and he walked over to me.

"Please, thank you Cicero." He took my tankard and filled up two, returning my one to me.

"That smells delightful, who are we cooking?" He laughed smelling deeply, and I couldn't help but laugh, covering my mouth before we both took a drink.

"Just a little lost deer. Care for some?" I spooned up a bowl, he tilted his head smiling. That smile made me feel excitement in my soul. It was unsettling but I ignored it.

"What kindness from the little bird, thank you thank you. We're going to be fast friends and mother will like you." He said followed by his laughter. We sat down with our food across from each other.

"So where did you come from?" I asked curiously.

"From the Cyrodil sanctuary before it was taken over and everyone there was wiped out. Poor Cicero made it out with our Lady and began the hunt to find this sanctuary here in Skyrim. We have been searching for the Listener but we have not found one, I have failed Mother to bring her a reliable person to hear her voice…" He said getting quite upset.

"What do you mean Listener?" I asked, he looked at me shocked.

"Are you kidding sister? Surely you are, but I guess not. A Listener is the person that the Night Mother speaks through to give us our contracts." He explained and it was like a missing link fell into place, so that's how it is suppose to work. "I have been on the mission to find a Listener but she will not speak to anyone yet. Sadly I will never hear her sweet voice for I am the Keeper, so I must find her the Listener. I will never find that person though, and I will fail mother, it has been so long, why could it not be me, why couldn't I just keep killing. Oh mother I have failed you." He said going off on a tangent getting himself all riled up. I wasn't sure what to do; I wasn't used to being around someone so emotional or, unstable. I put my hand out on top of his clenched fist. His eyes shot up to me calming quickly.

"Apparently it's been a long struggle for you but I'm sure you will find the Listener, they may even be here it might just take some time, or that they aren't part of our sanctuary yet. I'm sure though that the Listener will appear." I said, trying to be optimistic. We continued eating, changing the subject to something lighter before we retired to bed, I slept in the main room with everyone else while he had a designated room next to the Unholy Matron's chambers seeing as how he was the Keeper. Astrid believes that is was necessary.

Cicero's POV

Where had the little raven gone? I had not seen her this morning; she was not in a bed, or in the kitchen, nor the main area or with the Matron. She disappeared like a cat. I had gotten up this morning and started taking care of the Unholy Matron. After the long journey she was in need of delicate tedious tending. I went through my packs of belongings grabbing assorted oils, balms, candles and such things. I needed to start the set up of the Unholy Matron's room. The glass mosaic of the void and dread lord was a perfect location to have mothers viewing from. The room was in worse condition then I remember yesterday. 'So much to be done to make it acceptable for Mother, I will work in here till the raven comes back.' I set about to clearing the webs, and righting furniture. Lighting candles and incense, I made it a proper worship site.

"Have you spoken to anyone, sweet mother? Have you found the Listener? I found us this home and hope that it will satisfy…" I continued talking without much thought as my own thoughts drifted to a black bird, wishing they would deliver the voice of the void. I hummed a tune that a bard once sung before I killed him; funny how tunes tend to stick after the composer was long cold and dead. I spent all day in the Night Mothers chambers cleaning and organizing, oiling and singing. I find myself though talking to her, about the birds and sweet voices and the color blue.

"Mother dearest if any place was the place to find a Listener could it not be here? Cicero likes this place, well sort of. The lizard is nice enough and the cranky uncle sees us for what we are. Cicero's sure the others will come around, but what of the pretty half elf, she seems like water on rocks trying to find a path, hopefully to you sweet mother. Speaking of water, blood flows sweetly enough but she is in mine like poison. Poor sweet Cicero can't get his work done when his brain is in the clouds with the birds." He rambled on and on, till it was time to eat and sleep. No signs of blue eyes, maybe tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been many days since the raven has flown the coop and I'm unsure of how much longer she will be gone before we think something has happened. No one really seems concerned really but I guess not after so long of being in the brotherhood you are used to people sometimes never coming back. You end up keeping detached from everyone, Cicero wonders why her absence rubs him wrong. Maybe something happened, a wild horse and cart chase could have killed her or a rabid carrot. 'Hmmm carrots, or maybe a sweet roll, yes Cicero is hungry.' I thought to myself. The days have been rough, the blonde mistress is out speaking against mother but she has not seen the mother work yet, we need a Listener to make her see. Mothers chambers are nice now, enough to sit and relax. I have taken to sealing the doors and speaking with mother as I take care of her, even though I will never hear her sweet voice I will talk to her if she won't talk to me. It is comforting. Astrid slanders the night mother, while her husband continues to look at me like a piece of meat. If Cicero was food he wouldn't be meat, he would be a carrot, or a sweetroll. The unchild though is friendly en0ugh but still stand offish. Cicero has no friends, except for maybe the little raven; I want to be friends with her. She fed Cicero, she was kind and talked. She touched my hand without fear or anger. It was only kindness in an intimate way, a strange thing here in a Brotherhood of death and killing. Today though something felt off, Cicero was unsure if it was good or bad, but something was different. It was maybe mid day when I went to go talk to mother and take care of her.

"Are we alone? Yes, yes, all alone." I said out loud to the mother. I continued to talk to her but I was getting upset, I was doing all the work and for her to not talk to anyone. It was a fruitless thankless battle and poor sweet Cicero was feeling down on it, especially with no one to smile to him.

Raven's POV

Astrid got on me as soon as I got back from my mission. I hadn't even gotten past her room before she was talking to me of Cicero and his antics lately. She wanted me to hide in the night mother's coffin and spy on who he is conspiring with. She has heard him talking to someone in the night mothers chambers since I had left. I nodded to follow her orders, until I have decided what is best between the night mother and Cicero's side and hers I would follow her. She hasn't led me wrong yet. Quickly and quietly avoiding the eyes of the others I made my way to the Night mothers room via the shadows. I was in there before anyone saw me and I went over to her stand up coffin.

"Sorry" I muttered as I got close to her and closed the doors to it. It was dark and after a minute I heard Cicero enter and talk. I tried to listen but all of a sudden there was a deafening ring in my head and as it faded I heard a wispy female voice.

"Poor Cicero, as devoted as he is, he will never hear my voice. For you though, you are the Listener and he is the Keeper, you two will make the Dark Brotherhood the fearsome group it was. Hear my voice and obey me, you must go to Volunruud and speak to Amaund Motierre. Tell Cicero the binding words, 'Darkness rises, when silence dies' Go now my child." I began to shake, she just spoke, to me. Not possible, I was just a new member of this group who didn't mean anything yet. I began to feel dizzy and I stumbled back and fell out. I was on the ground looking up at the night mother. She hadn't moved an inch, her voice had been in my head. I heard Cicero screech and yell about being a defiler. He jumped over me, he straddled over me, one knee on my stomach, he already had his beautiful ebony dagger at my throat.

"Speak worm!" He exclaimed, his eyes narrowed on me, clearly confused but upset. I had defiled the night mothers coffin, it was understandable. Astrid then broke into the room, seeing what was going on she was about to run at him but I raised a hand.

"Wait" Which was the only word I could get out before he applied more pressure and got closer to my face. His green eyes were so penetrating; they stared into my soul with the sorest look of hurt. His pain hurt me too. Astrid stood still waiting for the standoff to take a turn. She knew if she got closer he might kill me.

"Poor little bird caught in the cat's trap, what were you doing in there? Careful what you say or you might lose your life." He said, it was then that I could see the killer in him and it was beautiful. He released some of the pressure off my stomach. I knew what he needed to hear, thanks to the Night Mother. I owed her my life now.

"Darkness rises, when silence dies" His eyes dilated, and he took on a new look. Astonished and unbelieving, after a life of searching he finally achieved that goal, to find a Listener. He began to shake; he knew those words, the binding words. His next word barely came out as a whisper as his knees went to either side of me as he took all the pressure off my stomach, he dropped his knife to the side and looked dead into my eyes. I took in a breath.

"Listener?" He asked, almost scared that I was lying to him. His body was so close to mine I could feel the heat coming off of him, my senses were all going off with him there.

"Yes, my Keeper" I said almost as if to assure him of what I was. His anger turned to happiness and joy so fast, he rolled off of me and laughed maniacally, he danced and rejoiced, he offered his hand out to me to help me up, I gladly took it and he pulled me up. He continued to dance and I went over to Astrid who looked me over.

"Are you alright? I heard the struggle and came in. What happened?" She asked.

"I'm the Listener, she has spoken to me. Crazy I know, but the night mother has spoken to me. But there was no one here; he was talking to himself and the night mother." I explained everything I could to her.

"Amaund Motierre? I'm sorry I need some time before I go with all of this. Please just give me some time, go get a couple side missions from Nazir. This is a lot. But seeing as how you are the Listener I believe that your elevated status should get you better place. The room next to Cicero's in the hall should do you well." She said turning to leave, a lot on her mind already. I turned and Cicero was dancing away before the night mother. His back was to me. I smiled his happiness was infectious, after so long he found a Listener. I walked over to him quietly and he turned to see me.

"You have found mother a Listener and I owe her my life-" I was cut off by him wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly in a spin.

"You are the Listener! I have served mother well, there is no better person to be Listener then the kind Raven who cared for poor sweet Cicero." He put me down and I laughed deeply, happily I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now before you go to crazy,… Oh wait" I joked and he laughed, his laugh lines creased into his face deeply his mouth wide in whole body laughter. "I have a proposition"

"Ooooo Cicero is all ears to the Listener" He said smiling.

"I think we should get you out of this hole in the ground, join me on my little assignments from Nazir this time. Mother will be ok for a day or two." I wanted to get him out of this place for a little bit and get him out of Astrid's hair for a bit, and what better way than to let him gets some killing in. His eyes lit up with the joy of a child that was presented a treat. They grew big and his smile was as big as his eyes.

"Raven would take sweet Cicero with her to do the Night Mothers biding? How sweet, how thoughtful, how insanely beautiful. Yes, lets kill someone." I smiled at his optimism, while on those days out to do the contracts for Muiri I found my mind wander a lot to this crazy jester, slowly I was becoming used to the idea of him in my head. As crazy as he is and how obsessed with the Night Mother that he is, I can see past it to the guy underneath. While a little different he was still so much like the rest of us here; killers looking for a place of their own where they wouldn't be judged for who they were. Strange how one meal can change an outlook on someone. He sobered for a second.

"Cicero is sorry for almost trying to kill the little Raven, I hope I have not scared you much" He said, picking his knife up from the ground and sheathing it. I put a hand to where he had held it against my throat, no cut, or blood, or even irritation line.

"No harm no foul. Want to help me move my chest to the room in the hall with you?" I asked, going to walk out, he followed smiling.

"Of course Listener, I am at your service." I found my chest by my bed and we both took a side and he was shocked by the weight of it. We got it to the stone room and placed it by the foot of the bed.

"Thank you" I said to him.

"What do you have in their, a dead body? Or carrots?" He asked curious. I went to open it.

"Just weapons, arrows, my bow, spare uniforms, some potions. Oh and a few books. Oh yeah and some soul gems and dragon bones." I laughed nervously and he got wide eyes at it.

"Why so much stuff?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Just an intermediate storage area of some items I might need depending on mission. So let's go see Nazir." I said starting to walk out. He nodded and smiled.

"Right behind you sweet Raven, just one moment." He said and I shrugged heading towards the kitchen, he looked to be heading to his room for something. I walked down the stairs and saw Arnbjorn and Nazir drinking together. They spied me.

"What's up ham hock?" Arnbjorn asked.

"I heard someone has been talking to the dead besides our jester friend." Nazir said smiling.

"Oh so you guys have heard. Yeah, I got her in my head now, no shit" The looked amazed and stunned I don't think that they really thought that our roots were coming back. I grabbed two cups of ale and sat on the opposing side of the table.

"So, chocolate thunder, got any contracts for me. I'm going to take Cicero out to blow off some steam." I asked, putting my boots up on the table. Arnbjorn laughed and Nazir smiled to me.

"Yeah I got two, and decently close too. Try not to get killed." Nazir handed me the papers to them and I looked over them quickly.

"Have fun with that nut case" Cicero made his appearance and danced down the stairs, he sat across from me and I showed him the papers and passed him his tankard of ale..

"We got two, we leave tomorrow." I said to him and he laughed in joy.

"Oh wonderful, were going to have so much fun together." He drank deeply. Nazir and Arnbjorn left at that time, looking rather uncomfortable. Nothing like a couple of grown men getting uncomfortable around a jester and excusing themselves. I got up to make some food again, throwing an assortment of meat and veggies into a broth.

"So Cicero has told the Raven where he has come from, what about you? How have you gotten here." I looked to him.

"Well, actually Veezara. I was working for a Kahjiit caravan as security, and a way to sponsor them to sell their goods. They took me in from a younger age, like early teens after my family was killed. We were out, north of Helgen, before it was destroyed by the dragon. I saw Veezara captured by the Imperials being escorted to where ever. I have a devote hatred for Imperials so that night I tracked them to where they were camping for the night and from an over looking ridge I shot them all down with my bow and set Veezara free. He thanked me and a few days later I had been abducted to join." By the time I finished my story we were eating our meal.

"So that's where all the piercings came from then?" He asked gesturing to my pierced slightly pointed ears. I nodded, they were a mark of pride and joy for me, after being with the Kahjiit they marked me as one of their own. I had a safe place with any of them now. For a couple hours we must have sat there laughing and joking, he told me about what happens now that I'm Listener and how we work together. He covered how it used to be made of the Listener and the Speakers, and the Keeper was a not so common position but necessary in the late age of the Unholy Matron. Even he didn't know where the Matron came from or the very beginning or how it was that got us to where we are now. Now that we were direct servers to the Matron, I could see that we were going to be inseparable, and I felt more than ok with that. In a formal court manner he offered his arm to escort me to my new room. I took his arm.

"Oh what a proper gentleman you are." I looked over to him and we laughed at the formal court references. He walked me to the entrance of my room. "See you in the morning then." I smiled to him, he dropped my arm and took my hand in his.

"Until then my little deathbell." He kissed the top of my hand, and smiled to me before bounding off to his room. I could feel my face grow red as I hurried into my room, closing the door. My heart raced beneath my chest and I saw a deathbell left on my bed that had been left by a sly green eyed jester.


End file.
